It Started with a Book
by macaronigirl
Summary: Different circumstances for Brooke and Julian's relationship. I'm changing the rating to M, just to be on the safe side!
1. Chapter 1

It Started with a Book

This is my first attempt at a story, so I apologize for any mistakes. I am in Brulian withdrawal and decided to attempt my own story. This is an alternate way that Brooke and Julian meet... so far in my mind, Julian doesn't have a past with Peyton. This is going to be set around the beginning of season 6, but I'm not sure how much of season 6 would still hold true at this point. Thanks to those of you who take the time to read and review!

Chapter 1

Too plain… too thin… too scary… too thick… too sexy… hmmm… she paused for a closer look. A quick glance of the front, but after a more thorough observation of the back, Brooke Davis knew that _The Life of Pi_ was definitely not for her. She forcefully returned the book to the shelf and gave a loud sigh. Nothing. Brooke gave a sideward glance to her best friend and shopping companion, Haley James Scott, who was completely engrossed in the back cover of a book. Brooke stared at Haley and gave a louder exaggerated sigh. Nothing.

Brooke threw her hands up in defeat and stormed away towards a table filled with books specifically selected for "summer" reading. Brooke examined the books, but rolled her eyes at the selections and muttered, "Who actually reads during the summer? We could so be at the beach right now or at least shopping for clothes." She began to randomly pick up books and discard them back to the table with little more than a glance. She almost missed the masculine chuckle behind her.

Startled, Brooke quickly glanced over her shoulder and silently thanked Haley for being an English teacher and not some math nerd. She lifted a perfectly sculpted brow and gave the gorgeous stranger her trademark smirk complete with a dimple. She knew it'd impress and should secure her a date with the mystery man.

"You know you're not suppose to judge a book by its cover," he almost laughed at her with a grin that blew her smirk out of the water.

Brooke was momentarily quieted and felt her cheeks warm with what was sure an obvious blush. "_Damn it_!" she cursed to herself. Her mind immediately began to spin. _What is something witty? Sexy comeback… Crap! Say something, anything! You're Brooke-freaking-Davis!_ "Well, if they didn't want us to judge the cover, why spend millions of dollars making them distinct from each others?" _Ha!_ She was finally able to retort in her infamous raspy voice.

He was pleased with her question and was quiet for a moment as he made no attempt to hide the fact he was currently judging and appreciating her beauty. He continued to grin and Brooke felt weak in the knees. As much as she hated to leave his dark eyes and bright smile, she turned back to the table and silently counted down to herself. _One… two… three… four??? five??? _

He stepped closer to her and she felt his arm brush against hers. Brooke gave an inner grateful sigh, almost doubting her decision to have him pursue her. He leaned down close to her ear and in and almost whispered, "Well, that is just to entice you, but you won't really know just how good it is until you take it home with you."

Brooke's head quickly shot up at his brazen statement. Her eyes narrowed to a dangerous glare and met his eyes that were shining with amusement. She took a breath to respond when she noticed the thin paperback he was holding in his hand near his chest. She smiled sweetly, expertly showing both dimples, as she trailed her fingers along the book's spine. Brooke made sure she grazed his finger in the process and was satisfied to watch his smile grow wider with anticipation. Brooke grabbed a copy of _Atlas Shrugged_ with her other hand and placed it in his. She leaned in seductively, licked her lips then said, "Hmmm… no matter what girls say, size matters." She patted his hand and slowly walked away (making sure to give an extra sway to her hips), but not before she saw his smile falter and his eyes widened. As she walked back to the area to find Haley she could hear him laughing.

Brooke wandered around the area she had last seen Haley only to find a couple of older women quietly looking at the various titles. Brooke made it to another aisle and saw Haley on the floor with a pile of books on either side of her. "Tutor mom, I know you get a teacher discount, but please! We were just going to buy one book for you to read at the beach!"

Haley shot Brooke an apologetic smile, "Sorry Brooke I just can't make up my mind." Before Brooke could respond she hear a familiar voice say, "If it helps your decision making process, someone recently told me that size matters." Haley scrunched her nose in disgust and loudly proclaimed, "Eewww! Pervert!" and tried to crane her head to get a glimpse of the offensive guy behind Brooke. Brooke spun around to be greeted by that grin, the same grin that made her knees weak minutes before and made her stomach tingle now.

Brooke crossed her arms and flicked her long brown hair from her face, "Well, if it isn't micro-book boy? Did you turn psycho stalker in the past five minutes?" His smile never faltered, "Feisty!" He bent closer to her face and said in a seductive, but thankfully not sleazy way "I like feisty." The guy straightened up and ran his long tan fingers across his chin. His eyes held hers and she wasn't sure how to respond. Haley was the first to speak, "Brooke do you know this guy?"

Brooke shook her head while turning to Haley, "I ran into him a moment ago while trying to keep from dying of boredom in here." She returned her attention to the guy who had just finished writing something on the inside cover of a book. He looked at her with another grin and handed her back the copy of _Atlas Shrugged_ she had thrust into his hands a few moments ago.

"Did you… you just totally wrote in this book!" Brooke angrily hissed. He laughed and opened the cover for her to see a phone number and name. He held out his hand for hers, "Julian," and looked down at her with eyes that glimmered with a teasing glint, "Nice to meet you Brooke."

Brooke tried to hand the book back to him with a laugh, "Ok buddy, I am so not buying a book to get your phone number!" He softly shook his head and chuckled, but refused to accept the book back from her. He reached into his pocket and handed Brooke a receipt, "Don't worry Brooke. The book is bought and paid for, I didn't want to give you any excuses."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Excuses for what?!" She really wished he'd stop grinning at her or that her body would stop responding to each time he curved his lips.

"Well, for one, calling me so that I can see the most gorgeous woman in Tree Hill again – no offense," he leaned around Brooke to acknowledge Haley. "And so that you can read my favorite book. You're right size does matter," He leaned in close and down towards Brooke so that he was almost eye level, "and it is amazing." Brooke couldn't help but to look down his torso as he straightened to his full height, and Julian smiled when she met his eyes again. He leaned forward again and whispered, "The book, pervert," then Julian slowly turned and walked away. Brooke stood speechless as he walked out the store with a couple of backward glances.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After Julian had left a speechless Brooke admiring his retreating figure, Haley grabbed Brooke's hand excitedly. "Brooke, _Atlas Shrugged_ is a great book! If you're not going to read it, I'd love to read it again." Brooke immediately began laughing, "Tutor mom! An amazingly hot, slightly pervy, extremely sexy guy just attempted to pick me up with a BOOK and all your comments concern… the BOOK?!"

Haley laughed and covered her face with her hands, "You're right! I'm an old married woman." Haley looked up at Brooke with a wink and a sly grin of her own, "and I didn't even appreciate the hot single guy with dark brown eyes and a killer grin." Brooke dropped her mouth and swatted at Haley as she sat down to join her friend on the floor, but she lost her footing when Haley sighed, "and broad shoulders and did you see that ass?!"

Brooke's eyes widened and she shrieked, "Haley James Scott – almost no-longer-Scott one too many times!" Brooke grabbed Haley's left hand and held it up between them to showcase Haley's wedding band. Brooke hissed, "You're married for G-d's sake!" But Brooke quickly grinned and teased her friend, "leave some for the rest of us would you?"

Haley grabbed the book from Brooke, "So… are you going to call Julian?" Brooke looked at Haley and groaned, Haley was loving this entire situation. Brooke made an indignant snort, "I am Brooke Penelope Davis. I do NOT call boys for a first date. He made a fatal error in judgment." With that, Brooke closed the cover of the book and placed it on the shelf. Haley grabbed the book, "Brooke! The book is paid for, if you're not going to keep it then I will!"

Twenty minutes later, Brooke and Haley were on the beach waving to the small group of people waiting for them. Haley's son, Jamie, ran to meet them hugging both women and getting them wet. "Mama, Aunt Brooke what took you so long and where is everything?" Brooke looked at her godson with confusion, "Everything?" Jamie looked up at her with the innocence of a five year old, "Daddy and Uncle Lucas said that you'd have a U-Haul full of stuff by now."

Haley snorted with laughter and pointed at Brooke as Brooke shouted, "I didn't even buy anything! We were at a freaking book store!" She mumbled to Haley, "You're the indecisive one drowning with a library's worth of books and I'm the one that takes the fall?"

Haley's husband, Nathan, jogs up to them and loudly asks, "Seriously ladies what took so long? I can only take so much of the Peyton and Lucas reunion mush." Lucas and Peyton broke from their embrace and Lucas shouted, "We heard that!" while Peyton laughed into his chest. "I meant you to! Get a room there are impressionable children around here." Nathan shouted back to his slightly older brother with a good-natured grin.

"I hope you're not including me in the impressionable children category Mr. Scott." Brooke's foster daughter, Samantha, lightly tapped Nathan's shoulder as she joined the group and hugged Brooke. Brooke turned to Samantha with an inquiring look, "Spill it Sam, you don't just start hugging without ulterior motives." Haley, Nathan, and Jamie backed away when they saw Samantha's pleading glances.

Samantha gave a deep sigh and said with dripping sarcasm, "Well, as much as I love to hang out with your wonderful friends, my more wonderful friends are up the beach celebrating. Can I ditch you losers for a few?" Brooke decided to make her sweat it out for a minute and simply raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips together. When she tilted her head, Samantha started bargaining, "Begging is so beneath me, but Mr. Scott is right I think I'll choke on my own vomit if I stay here around the lovebirds," she nodded in Lucas and Peyton's direction. "So I'll do laundry, I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll wash your car, I'll…" Brooke's laughter cut her off and Samantha narrowed her eyes at Brooke, "cut your hair while you're sleeping."

"Fine, go! But, Sam be back here in an hour. I don't want to form a search party or unleash the Scott boys on you." Brooke relented and was rewarded with a big smile from Samantha before she said goodbye to everyone and dashed off down the beach.

Brooke rejoined the group just in time to see Haley pull out the book from earlier. Peyton took the book from Haley and read the back cover when Lucas saw the front cover, "Great book Haley! But, I know you've read this before. Why did you get another copy?" Before Brooke or Haley could explain, Peyton shrieked "I bet her old copy didn't have a phone number in it!" and held the opened cover up for the others to see. Haley blushed and shook her head and started saying, "No, no, no, no! Brooke! Ask Brooke!" as the others laughed. Nathan cleared his throat and asked his wife, "Haley, is there something you'd like to tell your husband?"

Haley looked at Nathan with a mortified expression that completely relaxed when she saw his loving eyes and laughing face. She hit him in the shoulder and playfully asked, "You know you could pretend to be jealous. Is it so hard to believe the number would be intended for me?" Nathan hugged her close to him and kissed his wife, "I have no doubt the number was intended for you. Hell, there are probably phone numbers in all of your books." Peyton spoke up, "Maybe that's why she has so many!" Everyone laughed and Haley whispered in Nathan's ear, "The only number I need is right here," and she placed his hand on the small of her back over her tattoo of his jersey number.

Brooke was laughing as she watched her four closest friends kiss and laugh. She snuggled closer to her godson, "Geez… is it always like this?" Jamie's eyes shone in the moonlight and said "I wish it will always be just like this." Brooke ruffled the young boy's hair as he looked back over at his parents with a huge smile. Brooke could see Jamie was happy his parents were back together and the talks of divorce were behind them.

Brooke's quiet reflection was broken when Nathan threw a marshmallow at her and said, "So Davis, you want to explain the book's number?" She looked to see five pairs of eyes eagerly looking at her for an entertaining tale.

Brooke grinned and said in utter confidence, "I'm fabulous, don't you know?" Her friends laughed and groaned at her avoidance and quickly turned to Haley for the scoop on the number. Haley shook her head and said, "I was just an innocent bystander. This is really Brooke's story to tell… but I will say hot! I mean, not hotter than you honey." Haley said as she patted Nathan's cheek. Nathan chuckled and whispered something in Haley's ear that led to a kiss between the two.

Brooke looked down at Jamie and said, "Hey kid… how about you spending the night with Aunt Brooke and Sam tonight?"

The following morning Samantha woke up to a pair of blue eyes staring at her from the side of her bed. She sighed, "Jamie… you're freaking me out little man. I thought Brooke showed you how to work the TV for when you're the first one up." Jamie shook his head and looked at her intently, "You sound like a drunken sailor when you're sleeping." Samantha laughed "Where did you hear that?!" Jamie shrugged, "Daddy says that about Nanny Deb when she's sleeping after being out with Uncle Skillz." Samantha just shook her head and let Jamie jump onto her back and carried him into the kitchen to look for Brooke.

Brooke was dressed and cooking breakfast when the two entered. She smiled at Sam and Jamie, "Good morning sleepy heads! We've got bacon, eggs, and toast." She placed a cup of coffee and milk in front of Jamie and Sam, "Unfortunately, I've got to head to the store in just a minute. Haley is going to come by in an hour to pick up Jamie. So Sam, you're officially free the rest of the afternoon. Whatever will you do with your time?" Brooke made a fake shocked face and laughed as she left the kitchen.

Jamie looked up as Sam dumped teaspoon after teaspoon into her coffee mug. "Sam, do you want to come swim at my house?" Samantha closed her eyes for a second then threw an arm around Jamie's small shoulders, "I thought you'd never ask! Of course, I'd love to come and swim with you." Samantha went to her room to change and couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the few months since she moved in with Brooke. "Who would have thought her best friend would be a five year old?" she laughed to herself.

Brooke sat in the store listening to the radio, and tried to come up with some inspiration for her new line. After she relinquished her shares of her company to her mother, she was starting a fresh new clothing line. Samantha had helped Brooke heal from a violent attack and given her a new fashion perspective… she was a bit of a muse for Brooke. She looked at a picture of Samantha backstage at a recent concert and smiled. She grabbed a pencil and started drawing. She was deep in her creative groove and didn't hear the door open.

She was startled and jumped when she heard a man clear his throat in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise, "How the hell did you find me?" she meant to only say it to herself, but realized she said it out loud. She quickly followed it up with a more ambivalent tone, "Now you really did turn all psycho-stalker on me didn't you? Be careful, I need a new target for shooting practice." She had crossed her arms in front of her chest and tilted her head up to meet his grin and gaze.

Julian gave a small laugh, "Nice to see you again Brooke." Brooke couldn't help but love the way he said her name, it wasn't drawled out, but it wasn't abrupt, it was simply sexy.

Brooke lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Seriously, Julian. What are you doing here?" Julian's grin grew wider, "You remembered my name. I must have made an impression." Julian leaned over Brooke's drafting table so that he was close enough she could smell his cologne. Brooke made an internal pact not to show weakness or that she was falling for his charm, "Psycho stalkers normally do. I had to remember the name for the restraining order."

Julian ducked his head and she instantly regretted saying anything that would cause him to break eye contact. He looked back at her with a little less confidence, "Ouch… and I thought your friend calling me a pervert was bad." Brooke rolled her eyes and said, "How about you explain what you're doing here before you freak me out?"

Julian laughed at her and his face showed his relief, "I'll tell you all about how I found you and about myself over coffee." Brooke shook her head no, "I'm sorry, Julian, and as curious as I am I can't leave the store right now." Julian lifted an eyebrow at her as he surveyed the half empty non-functioning "store" and compromised, "Ok… well, how do you like your coffee?"

Julian returned with Brooke's coffee and some muffins a few minutes later. Brooke sat down with him and waited for Julian to begin his story. He explained how he recognized her from magazines, she is Brooke freaking Davis after all. He knew she was the head of Clothes Over Bros and he figured he would start here, because he had a pretty good suspicion she would not use the phone number he had so boldly given her (even if she secretly and desperately wanted to).

After an hour of back and forth conversation, Julian watched Brooke sip from her coffee and smiled. He glanced at his watch and sighed, "Brooke, I've really enjoyed talking to you, but I have to get to work." As Julian stood he said, "I really hope that you'll agree to a second date." Brooke sputtered the cool coffee and almost dropped her cup onto the table, "Second date?! What… you thought _this_ was a first date?!"

Julian laughed and shrugged, "I paid for the coffee and don't' forget the muffins." He gave her his now infamous grin, "Besides Brooke, I don't kiss on first dates. So _this_," he gestured to the empty coffee cups and muffin remains, "most certainly is our first date, because I can't wait to kiss you tonight on our second date."


	3. Chapter 3

First, I wanted to thank those of you who are reading and taking the time to review. Also, I realized I didn't disclaim like everyone else does on their stories so… I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill or any other show. Also, I don't hate Peyton and Lucas together. I'm just glad the freaking triangle is over.

Chapter 3:

"He said what?!" Peyton and Haley both squealed. As soon as Julian had left she called the girls to the store for an emergency session. Brooke was beaming and had an excited smile that reached every inch of her face. All she could do was nod to her two best friends. Peyton laughed at her friend who was adorable when she was this excited. "Wait a minute… he doesn't kiss on a first date? Are sure he isn't a Clean Teen?" Brooke threw her a glare that made Peyton sit up straighter in her chair.

Haley quickly asked "What did you say?" as she grabbed Brooke's hand. Peyton grabbed her other hand, "What time is he picking you up?"

Brooke let out a big breath, "8" and she screamed then covered her mouth with her hands and giggled. "Guys what is wrong with me? Am I that hard up for male attention that I'm squealing like I was in high school? Wait a minute… I am Brooke Davis, I did NOT squeal about boys when I _was_ in high school!" Haley and Peyton laughed as Brooke groaned and laid her head down on her folded arms on the counter, "Geez… Sam's cooler than me."

Haley and Peyton wrapped their arms around her and offered words of encouragement, "Tigger you're amazing, why else would this guy go to all this trouble?" Peyton squeezed her shoulder, "Yeah, B. Davis. Clean Teen Julian is whipped."

"Sam! Sam! Quick red or black?" Brooke shoved two amazing dresses in front of Sam for her approval. Sam laughed, "You got it bad Brooke!" She ducked just in time to miss the pillow Brooke threw at her head from the other side of the bed. She ran her fingers over the silky fabric of the red dress and teased Brooke, "Red _was _your color in high school and you got plenty of action back in the day so…" Brooke threw another pillow at Samantha and this time it hit her in the back of the head. "So what you're saying is _black_!" Brooke screamed to Samantha as she scurried from the room laughing at Brooke's nervousness.

Sam returned with ice cream and plopped onto Brooke's bed. She handed Brooke a spoon and said with a mouthful of ice cream, "I can't wait to meet the guy who has you all in a tizzy. Why are you sending me off to Haley's? Shouldn't he have Sam's stamp of approval?" Brooke took just a bite of the ice cream and looked at Sam, "Oh sweetie, I'm not sending you off, I just don't like the idea of you here late by yourself." Sam scoffed, "Whatever! You're totally going to have sex tonight!"

"Whoa! Maybe I should come back later?!" Lucas poked his head into the doorway of Brooke's bedroom. Brooke and Sam both jumped, "Luke! Sam… shut up and pack for Haley's." Brooke gave her cat hiss to Sam's laughing back.

Brooke turned her full attention to Lucas, "Luke, it is great to see you but I'm getting ready for a date." Luke laughed with understanding and squinted at her with a serious expression, "and sex." He threw his arms up in defense as Brooke hit him with a pillow and they both laughed and sat down on her bed. He crossed his fingers in front of her and mouthed the word "truce." Lucas sighed, "I know about your _second_ date, Peyton filled me in on the emergency summit. But I need to talk to you… I'll be brief." Brooke placed a hand on his shoulder, she was getting concerned. "Luke, you're starting to scare me. Is everything ok? Is it Peyton? Oh no! The baby?!" With Brooke's last question about Peyton and Lucas's unborn child, she jumped from the bed and Lucas could see the worry on her face.

He got up from the bed and gave her a quick hug, "No, Brooke, no. Everything is great actually. I didn't mean to scare you." He took a deep breath, " I actually met with a movie producer today, and he wants to make my book into a movie." Brooke was stunned for a moment, it had been a couple of years since the book was published and it was no longer generating any discussions. "Luke that's great! Wow! I had no idea… Congratulations!"

She pulled Luke into a big hug, "But why are you here and not celebrating with your girl?" Luke gave Brooke a tender smile, "Brooke Davis you're a big part of my book, and I wanted to ask your permission." Brooke was touched and immediately exclaimed with a large smile, "Veto power! I want veto power over casting of me!" Lucas laughed and said, "Agreed!" Satisfied Brooke grabbed the two dresses from the bed, "Ok now on to more important matters, Luke! Red or black?"

After a dozen outfit changes, Brooke decided on a black halter dress that was a little low in the back. As she checked her back's image in the mirror she imagined his hands touching her back. She started to get more excited as she made the finishing touches on her makeup. She began to doubt her choice when she remembered something. She laughed out loud and looked at her reflection with confidence, "This is guaranteed! He can't wait to kiss you!"

8:00. Brooke started to wonder if Julian would be late, since he obviously wasn't going to be early. Then she heard a knock on the door. Brooke took a deep breath then opened the door.

Julian was standing at the door wearing slacks, a coat, and the grin she had actually started to miss. Brooke immediately recognized his suit as one from the new Armani collection. She tried to think back to what exactly did Julian do to be able to afford such an expensive suit. As Brooke was giving Julian an appreciative once-over, Julian was admiring Brooke's beauty. She felt her pulse quicken as she saw the lust in his eyes and his smile showing his approval of her dress.

Brooke swallowed then said, "So, lucky second date?" She noted the nervousness in her voice, _Damn, why did he have this affect on her!_ Julian smiled and whispered in her ear, "I can only hope so," as he placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her out of the door. Brooke couldn't help but shiver at his touch and curse her dress for not having a lower back. She secretly wanted to forget about dinner and return inside to her bedroom. _Geez! It has been too long B. Davis!_

Julian guided Brooke out to a rental car. She placed her hand on his as he held her door open and she entered the car. She was pleased when she noticed his hand tighten on the door and he quickly licked his lip. Once he was inside and he wasn't looking at her constantly, Brooke began to feel more at ease. "So Julian… you wear Armani's latest, but drive a rental? Should I be worried?" with Peyton's stalker history, Brooke was only partially joking.

Julian laughed and reached over to squeeze her hand. He looked at her with understanding and an earnest expression, "Not at all Brooke Davis, not at all." He paused for a moment, "But I understand why you'd be suspicious, and I'm sorry if my eagerness and confidence," there was that grin again! "caused you any alarm." He looked at her and said with a lowered tone, "But, I won't apologize for being aggressive and fighting for what or _who_ I want."

Brooke blushed and looked down to see their fingers were intertwined. She took a deep breath and asked Julian, "So… Julian what's your story? What do you do? Besides pursue women as a fulltime profession."

Julian laughed at Brooke's comment, "Remember I left you earlier today to go to work?" Brooke rolled her eyes and gave a little shrug at that comment. Julian then told Brooke he was in town for business and that he was based out of LA. Brooke felt herself involuntarily stiffen, _Temporary. Of course, what did Peyton say, people always leave._ Julian continued to talk, but Brooke was mentally checking out of her date. He would leave so there wasn't really a point in continuing this any further.

Julian grinned at Brooke, but she was lost in her thoughts and looking at the window. His grin quickly turned into a frown and worried about the beautiful woman sitting next to him. _Shit Julian! You were too aggressive and now you've pushed her too far._ Julian began to mentally check the conversation to see where he went wrong as he squeezed her hand and nodded his head outside. "Brooke… Brooke… we're here."

Brooke gave him a quick apologetic smile and looked in the direction he had nodded. She looked up to see a cute beach cottage. She looked back at him with a questioning glance. Julian gave her that grin again and left the car to come around to her side and opened her door. He offered his hand to help her exit the car and he placed his hand on her back as they walked towards the beach house. Brooke was pleased that he placed his hand higher this time and she could actually feel his hand on the skin of her back. The touch of his hand gave her goose-bumps and Julian's confidence was restored when he gazed down at her.

As Julian unlocked the door to the beach cottage, Brooke was looking around surveying her surroundings. "You know most dates are held in public places. If I knew we were going to be at the beach I would've worn something more casual." Julian looked down at her with a grin, "Don't let me stop you from getting more comfortable." Brooke blushed slightly as she watched his gaze run down her body. Brooke gave Julian her signature seductive smile and placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I only do that on _first_ dates." She leaned back and pat him on the shoulder before turning away, "Too bad this is our _second_."

Julian laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and said softly near hear neck, "Too bad, but I can't wait to see what you do on our third." He loosened his arms from around her and straightened up but not before he gave her a soft kiss on the back of her head. He couldn't help but to breathe in the scent of her hair, while Brooke was enjoying his cologne and the feel of his arms around her. Brooke held his arms to stay around her and turned in his embrace. She looked up at him from underneath her lashes, "Why don't you give me a tour before I officially declare this date number three?"

Julian chuckled and squeezed her a little tighter then sighed, "Would it help if I changed shirts with each course? We could be up to like date seven before the night is over." Brooke laughed at him and pushed herself away from his chest. He flashed his grin at her and led her to a deck.

As soon as Brooke stepped onto the deck she could hear the ocean's waves. Julian had stringed lights around the deck, and there was a small table with candles. She looked around and saw flowers and a bottle of wine. Julian pulled out a chair for her and poured her a glass of red wine. Julian ran back inside and when he returned Brooke laughed at the pizza box he was holding. Brooke took a bite of pizza and said, "You know pizza is really better with beer." Julian nodded his agreement, "But beer also says casual like you're a pal." Brooke raised an eyebrow over the rim of her wine glass, "Well then, what does wine say?" Julian gave a big smile to Brooke and said, "Wine says sophistication and," Julian looked down at Brooke's lips, "seduce me."

Brooke gave a big laugh and patted his hand, "Sorry I don't speak alcohol. The only thing that says 'seduce me' is Gucci… and chocolate." Julian laughed and stood up from the table and went inside the house. A moment later he returned outside with a piece of chocolate cake. He presented the plate in front of Brooke with a raised eyebrow and smirk. He lifted the fork and broke off a piece of the cake and raised it to Brooke's lips. Brooke opened her mouth for the bite of chocolate cake, never once did she or Julian break eye contact.

Chocolate cake was definitely Brooke's aphrodisiac of choice. She savored the taste of the cake and the look in Julian's eye as he watched her enjoy the bite. Once she finished the first bite, Julian had another bite ready for her in front of her lips. Brooke gave a little laugh and asked, "Are you going to feed me this entire piece of cake?" Julian gently placed the forkful of cake in Brooke's mouth and said, "I could watch you eat this cake all night." He laughed and shook his head, _Cheese, Julian, cheese!_ he chastised himself. He could feel his body tense as he watched Brooke swallow the second bite of cake and lick her lips. She raised her glass of wine and took a sip from the glass. Julian chuckled and leaned in close to her, "I think I just developed a cake fetish."

Brooke leaned in close and whispered "I think I did, too," before she kissed his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Brooke woke up to the sound of a beeping alarm and she groaned when she saw the clock. She could hear Samantha rummaging around in the kitchen and a cabinet door slam shut. Brooke looked at the door and raised her finger tips to brush her lips and smiled. She couldn't help but smile when she remembered her _second_ date with Julian, even though it had been five days and she hadn't seen or heard from him since. The kiss had been amazing, and she allowed herself to squeal into her pillow while in the privacy of her own bedroom as she remembered the mix of chocolate and wine in their kiss. She looked at the door and contemplated "Brooking" herself, as the gang _still_ unfortunately called it, while she remembered the way his hand had gripped the back of her head, his fingers ran through her hair, and his thumb had caressed her cheek. She noticed the door was shut, but not locked and there was not a chance in hell she'd risk Sam being scarred by _that_ scene!

She reluctantly put her robe on and strode into the kitchen and called out, "Sam! I thought teenagers were supposed to sleep in on the weekends?" She suddenly stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Samantha was now sitting on the couch talking to Julian. _Julian! What the hell?!_ She tightened her short robe around her and ran her fingers through her hair. She wasn't wearing make-up and only a short robe with an even shorter nightgown underneath, but more importantly she was glaring at the man who had come on so strongly only to have vanished for the past five days. Julian stood to greet her as she slowly walked towards the couch to squeeze Sam's shoulder, "Sam, what are you doing?"

Samantha gave a nervous chuckle and tried to free herself from Brooke's grip. "Good morning, Brooke! Julian here was just trying to win the Samantha seal of approval. Apparently, my seal can be bought with coffee." She got up from the couch to walk to her room and shrugged off Brooke's glare, "I'll leave you two to discuss how you want to celebrate."

Julian lifted a hand to wave to Samantha as she left, "Thanks, Sampson… I'll be sure to hijack a sugar delivery next time, and bring a muffin." He was still standing and turned his attention to Brooke, "Look Brooke… I'm sorry." He let out a big sigh and held out his hand to her. Brooke hardened her glare towards him and took a step backwards. _Shit!_ Julian thought, _I have royally fucked up._ Julian sat down on one end of the couch and gestured towards the other end for Brooke. He hoped she would sit down and allow him to explain; however, she placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

Brooke was finding it difficult to stay mad at him. He looked contrite, but damn, he looked good. His face had the scruff of at least two days worth of non-shaving. He was wearing faded jeans that hugged his hips with a t-shirt and jacket. He looked casually cool and put together. She actually preferred this look over his expensive and showy suit… it seemed to fit him better.

Julian looked down at his hands and then looked back at her. "My brilliant plan turned out to be not quite so brilliant. You see… I wrote _my_ phone number in the book, but I never got _yours_." He gave a half-hearted chuckle and shook his head. "I'm so sorry that I didn't contact you, but I had to fly back out to LA to get some contracts for the business I've been doing out here in Tree Hill. There was no way for me to call you to let you know where I was or to tell you that I can't stop thinking about you." She shifted her weight and crossed her arms, he could tell she was starting to soften. "I would've sent flowers, but I realized I didn't have your address. So all I had was my memory of how to get to your house and I came see you as soon as my plane landed. Well…" he nodded to two additional cups of coffee sitting on the table, "I made a quick stop to pick up a peace offering."

Brooke gave a small smile at this and sat down next to him and accepted the latte as an olive branch. She sipped the warm liquid and was surprised he remembered exactly how she liked it. He grinned at her and leaned across the couch towards her, "You know the coffee makes this like our fifth date." Brooke smiled as he reached out to cup the back of her head and bring her in for a kiss.

Julian quickly tightened his hold on the back of her head and Brooke gave a soft moan as they kissed each other with a bold intensity. "Ahem…" Brooke and Julian quickly pulled apart as Samantha was standing in the doorway grinning at the two adults. "Just a reminder that there are impressionable children in the house… you wouldn't want to give a curious teenager any ideas of proper couch and guest etiquette."

Julian let out a low chuckle and ran a hand over his face as he watched Brooke straighten her robe and removed herself from his body. "Sam… you're killing me," Brooke said with embarrassment. Samantha laughed and grabbed an apple from the counter, "Don't mind me. I'll just be listening at the door, meticulously taking notes for the next time Jack comes over." She turned to go back into her room as Brooke stood there with an open mouth stuttering and failing to get a snappy retort before the door shut. Julian grabbed Brooke's hand and joked, "Well, since she is taking notes… we don't want to disappoint." Brooke pulled her hand free and gave him a look that made it clear fun time was _over_. "Eeww… she's my foster daughter, not a sex therapist." Julian laughed as she squeezed his chin and declared "pervert" before kissing him one last time.

Julian waited on Brooke's couch for her to get dressed and they could grab some lunch. Julian smiled in appreciation of Brooke's simple white sundress and minimal make-up. He kissed her on the neck and smelled her light, clean scent. "G-d, you are beautiful, Brooke Davis." Brooke smiled up at Julian and declared, "You're not half bad, Julian…" she trailed off and her brows furrowed in confusion. "Julian… Julian??? Oh my gosh, Julian, I don't even know you're last name!"

Julian laughed and leaned his forehead on hers, "Baker. Julian Baker." He attempted a sultry look and brought his hands together and held his finger out as if it were a gun. Brooke laughed at his horrible James Bond impersonation. She pushed him out the door, "You're such a dork,"

Julian and Brooke were talking about their careers while eating at a small café near the beach when Brooke finally realized something. "You're the producer behind my friend's book… Lucas Scott!" Julian nodded his head and looked at her from his tilted head. He placed his hand over hers and said, "Guilty as charged. I also feel guilty because I feel that I already know so much about you from the book… and I forget that we've only just met." Brooke smiled and teasingly asked, "Well, have any of your ex-girlfriends written a bestseller about you?" She shrugged and acknowledged the situation, "Look, Julian… Lucas and I dated a long time ago. You already know the ending to that story, but you're not the first to read the book and think they know me. Lucas's book is only one perception of me. I am _not_ the girl in the book. You _don't_ know me."

Julian tipped her chin up with his finger and kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "I know you're not the girl in the book. You're better. You're more amazing and beautiful than words could begin to describe. You're right… I don't know you. But I'm enjoying _getting_ to know you Brooke Davis, and I hope one day I can say that I do."

Brooke smiled at Julian, but she was beginning to worry. It had been a long time since she allowed anyone into her heart, and she wasn't sure if Julian was trustworthy. She didn't want either of them to get hurt, but she also didn't want any of her friends to hurt. As they continued to eat their lunch, Brooke wondered about the repercussions of this new relationship on Lucas's movie deal and even Sam.

Brooke looked out the window of her store and thought all of Tree Hill seemed to be involved with the production of Lucas's movie. Residents were lining up to be cast as extras and hopefully get a glimpse of any Hollywood stars they may arrive for filming. Various locations were campaigning to be featured in the film, and everyone was buzzing with excitement of the impending film crews. Local talent was being used in almost every capacity. Julian and Lucas asked Peyton to produce the soundtrack for the film, which led to Haley writing a song especially for the film. Lucas was busy with the script, and Julian was just busy. Julian even got Sam a small job as an assistant to an assistant gopher or something like that. The only one who seemed excluded from the film was Brooke.

Brooke enjoyed hearing everyone gush with excitement about the newest developments, and Julian had spent nearly every night with her for the past couple of weeks. Ever since their "tenth" date and she giggled at the memory. Julian was great and she felt that she was truly beginning to fall for someone for the first time since she forfeited Lucas to Peyton. Julian respected her attempts to hide his sleepovers from Sam. He would leave early in the mornings to go to work, but most mornings he would simply return with coffee and breakfast (wearing fresh clothes of course). She knew Sam knew it was all a show. Sam would make a wise-ass comment that would elicit a blush from Brooke's cheeks and a chuckle from Julian. But Brooke knew how happy Sam was that Julian was around and had become such a stable force in their lives.

Brooke turned away from the window and continued sketching. She was almost finished with her new line that was inspired by Sam. Sam had already named the new line "Trunk of Sam" after her days of living out of a car. She was going to show the final designs to Sam that evening over dinner. She put her pencil down and smiled as she turned toward the door when she heard the chime ring. She lifted her eyes expecting to see Julian running in for a quick kiss as he raced off to a different production meeting, but instead was met with cold grey eyes.

Brooke reflexively took a step backwards and held her hands up, "No… get out." However, the unwelcome intruder ignored her request and continued to approach Brooke. "This is _my_ store and I asked you to leave. Don't think I won't call the police to have you escorted from the premises." She was glad that her tone did not reveal her seething emotions of fear and anger.

"Now Brooke is that anyway to talk to your mother?" the eyes taunted her as her mother gave a little chuckle. "Not that I'd expect anything better with you considering the company you keep these days." Her eyes were focused on a picture of Brooke and Sam together at the beach.

Brooke was livid that she would insult Samantha, "Victoria, why don't you hurry back home to hell? Oh wait, you were kicked out because you scared Satan!" Brooke's voice had risen to an almost scream and she flung her hands in the air in frustration.

Victoria decided to ignore Brooke's remark, she much preferred pushing her only daughter's buttons. "I think it is interesting that your boyfriend would choose to go into business with your ex-business partner, if that is the way you truly feel." Victoria realized she had a major victory when she saw the look of shock and confusion on Brooke's face.

Brooke looked at her mother in disbelief and hated that she had to ask her mother for clarification, "What are you talking about Victoria? What kind of business and how do you know who I am dating?" Victoria laughed at Brooke's ignorance of her knowledge about her daughter's life. "Clothes Over Bros. was hired by Julian Baker to design the costumes for his newest movie." She crossed her arms as she enjoyed watching the news sink into Brooke. Brooke's spine tingled at her mother's words, and not in the good way.

"You're lying. He wouldn't do that. He knows how I feel about you." Brooke could barely whisper in disgust to the cold, taunting face of her mother. The thin lips turned into a snarl, "Tsk… tsk… now _darling_," her mother managed to turn an endearment into a vile insult. "You know the name of the company is Clothes Over Bros. but in your case it could be certainly be called Clothes Over Hoes." Her mother dismissed Brooke's attire with rolled eyes and an absent minded wave.

Brooke's face flushed in anger and took a step towards Victoria. Her mother's eyes flashed as she enjoyed seeing the impact her words had on her daughter. Victoria gave a slightly shrill cackle, but Brooke simply rolled her eyes. "Want to tone it down mother, all of Tree Hill's children and virgins wear garlic and crosses just in case you come to town." Brooke narrowed her eyes at her mother, "So Julian hired COB, why are _you_ in town? The only thing you design is the next apocalypse."

Victoria strode across the room towards Brooke and grabbed her arms for a brief moment. "Do you think I would miss the opportunity to show you what a mistake you made in abandoning the company to flounder in this wretched little town?" She laughed and turned to leave the store without a backward glance at her daughter.

Brooke lost track of time as she stood in the same spot her mother had left her. Had she been there in shock for ten minutes? An hour? Longer? She wasn't sure, but she felt the cold closing of her heart towards Julian Baker. She felt the waves of betrayal wash over her as she sunk to the floor in temporary defeat. She pulled her knees close to her chest and allowed herself to cry for everything she had lost. She cried for her company, her innocence, her mother, and lastly for the man she thought could restore her heart. As the final tears dried on her cheeks, she shook her hair from her face and stood up to look around her "store." She gathered her sketches and her strength. She was going to need it before Julian arrived at her house later that evening.


	5. Chapter 5

First, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who is reading the story, and another huge thank you to everyone who has sent a review! I know it is turning a little more serious, so hopefully no one is too disappointed. Lastly, just a reminder, I don't have any ownership or connection to One Tree Hill.

Chapter 5:

_Twenty minutes?! I called him an hour ago and he said 'twenty minutes.' _Sam wasn't sure if she should be nervous, angry, or upset. She looked up at Brooke's closed bedroom door and tapped her foot as she looked back at the clock. Brooke had been home for little more than an hour. Sam had watched Brooke enter the house in a defeated daze with barely a glance in her direction. Before Sam could even make a snarky comment, Brooke had gone directly to her bedroom and softly closed the door. At first she thought Brooke was tired or it was just PMS, but this was bad. Peyton's Cure CD could be heard from behind Brooke's door.

Sam had called Julian and told him to come over early, she needed help to cheer up crabby Brooke. Glancing at the clock for the hundredth time left Sam second guessing her choice to call Julian. She grabbed her cell phone to call Haley or Peyton when the door swung open to reveal a slightly frazzled Julian.

"Chinese food?! Brooke's having an emo-meltdown and you bring Chinese? I thought you knew to bring…" Julian caught Sam's eye and they both said "chocolate" simultaneously as he held up a separate container, and he added "cake" with a twinkle in his eye.

Julian ruffled Sam's hair playfully, "Sampson, I'm a professional, not some kind of amateur charlatan." He opened the container and grinned at Sam as she looked at the mountainous cake, "Remind me to tell you the story of this cake when you're old enough to vote."

Two eyebrows lifted to his response, "You know JuJu, I don't think I'll ever be old enough to hear sex stories involving you and Brooke. But, I'd seriously suggest extinguishing the charm slash arrogance. You haven't seen her… you'd probably lose more than a finger with her right now."

The door to Brooke's room slowly opened and both waited anxiously for Brooke to make her entrance into the kitchen. After a moment, Sam mouthed to Julian "GO!" he shook his head and waved at her motioning down the hall "YOU!"

"Sam!" Brooke decided for them as she called her to the room. Sam let out a resigned sigh and shot Julian a deathly glare, but he simply laughed and ruffled her hair again as she passed by on her way to Brooke's room.

Sam closed the door behind her and left Julian alone to unpack the bags he brought with him. He pulled three plates from the cabinet and began to fill each with noodles and vegetables. Next he opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses then made a glass of tea for Sam. The table was set when he heard a knock at the front door.

Before he could reach the door, it cautiously opened and Haley poked her head inside and grimaced to Julian, "Sorry! I'm here to get Sam. Is she ready?" Julian looked at her with surprise and confusion, "Sam? Wait… what?"

"Don't worry about it Julian," a tearful Sam stormed through the kitchen towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Julian tried to catch Sam's eyes, but she refused to look up to meet his gaze. _What the hell?!_ Julian looked at Haley with a puzzled gaze, but she just gave a little shrug and began to close the door behind her, but not before he heard Sam scream "Good luck, Julian!"

_What the hell squared?! _Julian grabbed his wine glass and took a couple of deep gulps to quiet his nerves. He was trying to decide if he should approach or wait for Brooke. He didn't have but a few seconds to debate the situation. Brooke appeared around the corner from her bedroom with a medium sized cardboard box. Unfortunately, her face was devoid of any emotion, but whatever her face didn't show was given away by the ragged catch and fury in her voice. "Here is your shit!" Julian tried to duck but the box still managed to clip his shoulder before crashing into a side table and overturning a lamp. The lamp landed on the floor and cast surreal shadows across their features and gave an ominous tone to the room.

"Brooke! What the hell?!" Julian tried to keep from yelling, but he could feel his temper rising despite that inner voice begging him to remain calm. "You don't deserve an explanation. Get out." Her voice had a steely calmness to it compared to her earlier outburst. Julian walked slowly towards her and her face began to show the turmoil she was feeling. He reached out to touch her but was rewarded with a harsh slap across his face. Julian's head snapped back from the force of it, and he winced not from the pain, but the tears in her eyes when he looked down towards her.

"You've been including all of my friends, my daughter in your movie, and I've listened to you bitch and carry on for weeks about fucking minute details, and not once during all of this did you think it pertinent to share you hired _my fucking mother_?! MY fucking company Julian? Mine! The company I gave up because of my evil, bitchy, bitch, evil mother. Remember the one I _told_ you about?" With that last accusation, Brooke doubled over and let a loud sob escape.

Julian tried to reach her, but she stepped back and shook her head vehemently no. "Brooke, please, let me explain. It isn't what you think!" Brooke laughed and looked at the ceiling. "Remember Julian, you don't know me. You don't know what the hell I think. You didn't think I deserved an explanation, a warning before my mother ambushed me earlier, then I don't care for one now."

Desperate to make her understand, Julian grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. Despite her stiff, unyielding posture, he placed his hands on either side of her face, trying to make her look into his watering eyes. "Brooke, please! It is just business. I needed Clothes Over Bros. for the movie, and" Brooke continued shaking her head no, and pushed him away from her. She lifted a finger to his face to stop him from speaking further. "You wanted Clothes Over Bros? Well, congratulations Julian. You got it, you have _Victoria _Davis. I hope it is worth it." She struggled out of his grasp and moved towards the door.

The cool evening breeze rushed over them through the open door. Brooke wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, "Julian leave before I make a phone call you do _not_ want me to make." Julian flinched from the cold hard gaze he saw when she finally opened her eyes.

He nodded his head and walked towards the door, he turned to look at her in the doorway and promised, "This isn't over Brooke. You, me, us… I told you before, I fight for what and who I want."

Brooke was silent for a moment and glanced at his determined stance. She took a deep breath then let out an exasperated half laugh. "Fight all you want. But, frankly Julian, I don't care anymore." With those final words, Brooke Davis shut the door and Julian was left alone.

"You've got to do something. Seriously, at least make her a new CD. It has been 24/7 Cure for a week Peyton!" Samantha was slightly bummed her first time inside a recording studio was to beg her English teacher and Peyton for help with Brooke.

Haley and Peyton gave each other worried glances and waited to see who would address Sam first. After a few awkward looks, Peyton cleared her throat first, "Look, Sam, I know it is rough." Haley laughed nervously, "Yeah, I mean, even Julian's requesting The Cure for the soundtrack." Sam groaned and threw her hands up at the useless adults. She was still working on the movie and knew that Brooke was definitely better at hiding her pain than Julian. "You're the adults! I'm just a kid and I need help! She isn't okay and I need my mom to be okay." Haley and Peyton both looked up at Sam with stunned expression. "Mom?!" they both questioned her.

The younger teenager bashfully lowered her head and nodded yes. She had fresh tears in her eyes when she looked up at them. "I never cared or had someone to care for me before I met Brooke. She's putting on this front for you and everyone, but I know she's hurting, and I want to help her like she helped me." She rubbed her sleeve across her eyes and straightened before the two women. "You're two her best friends, supposedly, so I thought you'd help. But obviously that's just a front, too. I'll just have to find someone else who can." The door was swinging from Sam's abrupt exit before either woman could reply.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again to everyone who is taking the time to read and review the story. Who knew that reading your comments would make me smile so much! Hopefully, the drama isn't too much… and is true to Brooke's character. I was a little worried that she was overreacting, but I think it should be ok. I also want to apologize for any problems with formatting. I tried to include spaces and lines to show a kind of change in scenes, but it didn't transfer over when I loaded it. I hope you're able to read it still, because I didn't see it on the main page for OTH… I was afraid I had deleted it or hid it. Thanks again!

Chapter 6:

"Baker, a moment?" Julian glanced over a desk covered with flowers to see a seething Lucas. Julian sighed and followed his screenwriter towards a stocking room in the back of Tric. Once they were away from the questioning, curious eyes of the crew, Lucas turned and punched Julian's jaw.

Julian closed his eyes and actually didn't mind the pain. It had been 8 days since Brooke threw him out of her house and he knew this moment with Lucas was coming. He was actually surprised it took Lucas a week to find out the reason Brooke wasn't speaking to him or coming near the movie production. He did not, however, expect the onslaught he quickly realized he was about to receive. Lucas stepped aside and Peyton was suddenly in front of him and slapped him across the face, then Haley, and then Sam. "Et tu, Sampson?" Julian quietly whispered to her as he placed a hand to his stinging cheek. He was prepared to stand there stoically and allow them to hit him, but when he saw Nathan stride determinedly towards him, Julian held up his hands.

Nathan looked at Julian with disappointment, "Don't worry, I'm not going to kick your ass… like I should. Come on. I'm here to drive." He pushed Julian back towards the door. Lucas gave Peyton a quick kiss on her palm (that was still stinging from the slap she had given Julian) before following Nathan and Julian out the back exit of Tric.

"Ass!"

"Idiot!"

"Dumb ass!"

"Dumb ass idiot!" Julian sat in silence in the back of Nathan's car as Lucas and Nathan called him various names. Luke turned from the passenger seat, "Whatever gave you the impression it was ok to go behind your girlfriend's back to sign her former company to do wardrobe?!"

Julian opened his mouth to explain, but shut his mouth, then suddenly replied, "It doesn't matter. She can't forgive me… not for this." He was relieved to see Nathan pull up to the Rivercourt and not a spot in the woods. Nathan turned to look at Julian and rolled his eyes, "Dude, shut up! She forgave this tool," he motioned to Lucas who gave him a scowl, "after he cheated TWICE with her best friend. Don't underestimate the size of Brooke Davis's heart."

The three men exited the car and began to walk towards the picnic tables. Lucas threw a basketball at Julian, "Why? And I want a better explanation than 'it is only business!"

Julian threw the ball angrily back to Lucas, "I've tried to explain it to her, but she won't see me, accept my calls. She blocks my email and chat attempts." Julian was emphasizing each failed attempt to communicate with Brooke by counting them on his fingers, then he screamed in frustration. "She even refuses my flowers, Lucas." Lucas and Nathan both lift their eyebrows at that revelation. "I mean why else did you think we had flower deliveries every hour for the past week?! She refused them back to me!"

"Well, stop sending flowers! They are giving everyone a freaking migraine!" Lucas shouted to Julian. Nathan laughed, "I thought it was some weird LA movie thing." Lucas threw the ball at Nathan, "Nate? Seriously, flowers?" Nathan shrugged while Lucas shook his head.

Julian coughed loudly to refocus the brothers. "Look, we _need _Clothes Over Bros. for the film. It is a company, it is trademarked. The only way Victoria would allow us to use the company's name was if we used them for wardrobe. I had no choice." Julian slumped to sit on the pavement of the basketball court.

Lucas finally understood… he was another victim in Victoria's sick attempt to ruin her daughter. He and Nathan sat down on either side of Julian, "You always have a choice." Julian shook his head and took a moment for his voice to be stronger. He looked to Lucas and then Nathan with pleading eyes, "How can you have Brooke in the movie and NOT mention her clothing line? You can't. It is a part of her history, it'd be a disservice to her legacy to ignore it. It is one of the most amazing things about her… how she could be so daring, successful… brave." Julian attempted a small grin, but it was bitter. "The irony of this whole fucked up thing, is that I did it _for_ her. I'd rather work with Osama bin Laden than that bitch."

Lucas punched him in the shoulder, "Ok… whatever. But why didn't you discuss it with her or with me first?" Julian dropped his eyes and lifted one shoulder, "I didn't want to say anything until Victoria agreed. She was being such an ass with the negotiations. I thought it would be better to wait until the contracts were signed." Lucas started to speak, but Julian finished, "She had come to town that day to sign the contracts. I was going to tell Brooke that evening, but apparently, Victoria beat me to it."

Nathan put a hand on Julian's shoulder, "You need to talk to her." Julian slowly turned to Nathan with an incredulous expression, "and HOW am I gonna do that? I told you she won't speak to me."

Nathan and Lucas stood up to walk towards the car. Julian began to get up when Lucas shook his head "You obviously need time to think." The two brothers got into the car and looked at Julian. Nathan leaned out his window as he pulled away, "Besides, you're still the ass who signed Victoria. See you back at Tric."

Brooke's store

Peyton and Haley had arrived to Brooke's store to work on the gowns for Peyton and Lucas's upcoming wedding. Haley, ever the prepared mom, brought snacks and drinks. Peyton brought over the newest songs from her most successful artist, Mia, to replace the depressive, break-up music Brooke had favored for a week. Brooke winced at the upbeat and optimistic song of new love, but put a big smile on her face for her closest friends. She grabbed the sketches she had finished and some of the fabric choices, and headed over to the seating area with Haley and Peyton.

The three young women were soon laughing and enjoying Haley's fresh-baked cookies while Brooke discussed one of the sketches. Haley and Peyton both looked up when they heard the chime of the front door; however, Brooke continued to keep her eyes on the sketch. Brooke simply said, "No thank you." Haley and Peyton looked at each other stunned. Without even looking or any further instructions, Brooke had declined what appeared to be an arrangement of two dozen purple roses.

"Now, tutor mom, I really think we should go off the shoulder with a deep v in the back…" Brooke continued to make improvements on the sketch in front of her. "Whoa… Brooke?! What the hell was that?" Haley questioned her.

Brooke gave a weary sigh and shrugged, "Julian's been sending flowers practically every hour for the past week. I just tell Tim 'no' and he takes the flowers to Julian." She looked up with tears in her eyes to see her friends rush to her side to hug her.

"B. Davis… I am so sorry that you're hurting and Julian hired Bitchtoria." Brooke looked up at her friends with a questioning look, she hadn't told them the reason she wasn't speaking to Julian. "Sam," all three said at the same time.

"I just can't believe I let my guard down and actually start to freaking fall for a guy and then he betrays me. I mean… I haven't hurt this much since…" she tailed off and looked at Peyton and motioned towards her, "You know… you were whoring around with Lucas behind my back."

"I'm going to let that one slide B. Davis because you're clearly out of your mind with grief." Peyton chuckled and wrapped her arms around her friend. "But, maybe you should hear him out… it isn't as bad as you think." Brooke looked up at Peyton with disbelief.

"Peyton, you know more than anyone what my mother did and is capable of."

"Yeah, I know, Brooke… I know… but what about Julian? Did he know everything about your mom and how much this would hurt you? He doesn't know the extent, and I think he underestimated how much this would hurt you. Seriously, who doesn't complain about their parents? I think you should hear him out."

"Tigger, I agree with Peyton. I love you and obviously support you, but you're hurting." She laughed and held up her palm, "And I know Julian is hurting, too."

Haley and Peyton began to fill Brooke in on how the group had come to Brooke's defense. Brooke's eyes looked up at them with concern, but also appreciation. "Poor Julian… he just got bitch slapped by my posse."

"Brooke, just try to soften those walls to hear him out. We're not saying to forgive him or anything. Just give the guy a chance to explain." Haley had just finished pleading Julian's case to Brooke when the chimes for the front door signaled the arrival of more flowers.

Tim was in the process of turning around expecting Brooke's refusal when he was stopped by a raspy voice. "I'd like them on the counter, please." Nearly dropping the vase, Tim slowly turned to Brooke, "Excuse me?" Brooke cleared her throat and repeated in a louder, stronger voice, "I'd like them on the counter, please. Thank you Tim." Tim hurried to place the vase on the counter and scurried out of the store. He quickly dialed the shop to tell them she finally accepted the flowers and to tell everyone he got the 200 bucks. Tim smiled and punched the ceiling, he had just won the shop's pool when/if Brooke would ever accept Julian's flowers.

Tric – Julian & Lucas's office

Julian had been arguing with Lucas for the past thirty minutes about script changes when he looked up and started to think. He checked his watch, and a grin began to play out on his lips. He put his pen down and quickly stood up and went to his lap top. He ran to Lucas and grabbed his left hand only to throw it down in disgust. "Why don't you wear a freaking watch?!"

Lucas watched Julian run to check the time on three different clocks with confusion. Julian ran from the room to confirm the time and his suspicions with their assistant. He ran back into the room with the first smile Lucas had seen in days. "What the hell, man?" Lucas could only smile back at his producer with confusion.

"The flowers… she kept… she didn't refuse the flowers." He was grabbing his jacket and hitting his pockets mumbling, "keys?"

A glint of silver caught his eye and Julian quickly grabbed the set of keys Lucas had just hurled towards him through the air. Julian shouted a quick "thanks" and was out the door. He had to find Brooke. This was his opening and he was prepared to do whatever it took to win a place back in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm ready for the fight to be over, but I hope it doesn't seem like it will be forgiven so easily after it was such a big deal. Hopefully, this doesn't come across too cheesy. I had to figure out a way to include the Molly Ringwald dance… I loved that scene! There are a couple of others, but I'm not sure if I can work them in, but I just may allude to them. Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 7:

Staring through the front windows of Brooke's store, Julian smiled at the sight of three grown women dancing. The sound of their voices didn't reach the street, but it was obvious all three were singing to a favorite song. Julian couldn't take his eyes off of Brooke and was glad that she looked so happy. He couldn't decide if he should enter the store and interrupt the girl bonding or continue to watch her from the street. Noticing a couple of suspicious glances and whispers from people passing by, he thought it was time.

As Julian got closer to the door he could almost make out the song that was playing. _Is that the Spice Girls?_ He thought and realized the three were doing a choreographed dance. He laughed and shook his head and head the three squeal as a new song started to play. Brooke walked to the stereo and turned the volume up louder before all three started dancing. The unmistakable tune from the movie Breakfast Club was blasting through the door. Julian grinned as he watched Brooke dance across the floor, instantly reminding him of Molly Ringwald, and he was struck with an obvious realization. _I love Brooke Davis._

Julian wanted to watch her dance across the room in that silly somewhat awkward manner forever. However, he wanted to be with her and not watching from outside on a dirty street. Taking a deep breath, Julian opened the door.

The volume from the radio drowned out the front door's chime, so that the three women continued to dance to the music oblivious to Julian's presence. Haley was the first to notice him and jumped into Peyton who then tapped Brooke on the shoulder. Brooke smiled as she turned around, but it soon disappeared as she met Julian's dark eyes.

The ends of Julian's lips turned slightly into a small smile, but not the full one that she had missed so much for eight long days. This small was not full of confidence, happiness, or charm. It was a contrite smile that was vulnerable and unsure. The sight of his uncertainty actually calmed Brooke and she offered a similar smile in return.

The song was mysteriously cut off and the sudden silence awkwardly engulfed the four. "Ladies do you mind giving me a moment with Brooke?" Julian never took his eyes off of Brooke as he asked Haley and Peyton to leave the room. Brooke heard her two friends grab their things and their feet shuffle to the door as they hastily left Julian and Brooke alone.

Julian stepped cautiously toward Brooke and he cursed himself for the hurt he saw on her face. He wanted to be the man that made her happy, and he wanted another opportunity to be that guy for her. She took a shaky breath and stepped forward, willing to listen.

Julian continued to hold her gaze, trying to regain her trust almost as if she were a wounded small animal. Brooke nodded towards him and he began to speak. Brooke tried to focus on the words Julian told her, but she only caught bits and pieces, "trademark… Clothes Over Bros… legacy… for you… I'm sorry." She lost count of how many times Julian said "I'm sorry." It didn't matter. He was here and he was with her.

Shaking her head, Brooke took a step to the side and Julian thought she was rebuking his attempt to explain. His arm engulfed her into a hug that brought her to his chest. Brooke wrapped her arms around his back and breathed in the scent she had missed. Julian kissed her hair and couldn't believe she was finally back in his arms. He tried to chuckle, but it came out choked as he tried not to be the one to cry. "I wish Haley and Peyton were back in here to slap me again… to make sure I'm not dreaming. I've missed you Brooke. G-d, how I've missed you!"

Brooke took a last deep breath of his cologne and lifted her head to him. She started to back away, but Julian pulled her closer. He then let her go and reached into his bag. Two large manila envelopes emerged and he handed them to her. Julian began to explain the contents as Brooke opened each. One envelope contained a legal document to dissolve the partnership between Clothes Over Bros. and the movie. The other envelope contained script pages. Brooke looked up at Julian with a questioning look waiting for him to explain.

"Brooke, the last thing I want is to hurt you. I've drawn up papers to stop the association and use of Clothes Over Bros. from the film. The legal suit I'm sure your mother will file could kill the movie, but I don't care. The other are script pages… these are your pages Brooke. I want the world to know how brave and amazing you are to survive and be successful in the face of someone as cruel as your mother. I'm going to show the world what I see you in you."

Brooke's eyes filled with tears as she read the words from the script. She smiled, "Well, Lucas is a better writer than I remembered."

Julian laughed and she could see the famous grin starting to emerge. "Who said Lucas wrote this? This is me… this is what I've been working on since the day you told me to go. I told you I'd fight for you Brooke. I was creating a testament to you that would last forever on the screen."

Julian took a deep breath and continued, "Brooke, I know this is all kind of crazy. We've only been together a couple of months if you include this past week. But if you can forgive me and we can start… just start over even… I know you're the person I want to see next to me every morning when I open my eyes. I want to be the man you want to have standing next to you through the tough moments, and the ones that make you so happy you want to cry." Julian smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek, "This cheesy mush is absolutely gut-wrenching. Can you please say something before I lose the last shreds of my masculinity?" He didn't realize he was holding his breath, waiting for her words, until Brooke kissed him and he decided air was overrated.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I think this is the end to this story. Thank you to those of you who have read and shared your thoughts. It gets a little steamy, but hopefully nothing offensive to anyone. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did thinking about these characters.

Chapter 8:

Julian Baker was happy. He reached out to make contact with the silky dark strands of hair splayed across the pillow. He gently rubbed the strands between his fingers, and smiled broadly as he watched Brooke sleep.

The alarm clock on the night stand showed 9:30, a decadent sleeping in luxury he hadn't known for months. He had already heard Sam leave for school, and as far as he could tell, Brooke hadn't stirred since last night when she fell asleep in his arms. They were both late at this point, but hell they deserved to sleep in today. Both had endured an emotionally draining week that culminated in the day that was a climatic mixture of tears and passion.

Jake grinned at the memory of last night's make-up. The entire act of lovemaking held a new power over him now that he realized he was in love with Brooke. He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and sighed, he was never the one to be committed or to feel anything beyond lust. But Brooke changed him, and he was perfectly content with where he was for perhaps the first time in his life. Brooke's lips curved into a smile, and he couldn't help but hope she was dreaming of him as he leaned in to kiss her.

What an amazing feeling, to wake up being kissed by the man you had fallen in love with Brooke thought as she slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning." The sound of her voice, which was even deeper and raspier in the morning, caused an immediate physical reaction in Julian.

Brooke bit her lip and her eyes acknowledged that she felt Julian hardened against her abdomen. She raised an eyebrow and reached beneath the sheet to tough him. Julian quickly sucked in air and pushed his body over Brooke. She grinned, "Wow! So just the sound of my voice does it for you? I'm going to save a fortune on lingerie." Julian grinned, "It's the morning. I suggest you get use to this type of wake up call Brooke Davis." and kissed her hungrily as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

While Brooke was in the shower (giddily singing and humming Mia's optimistic song about new love) Julian checked his phone. Damn fifteen missed calls and messages, and it was only 11. Ignoring the messages for the moment, Julian called Lucas for an instant update.

"Julian! Where the hell are you? You need to get your ass down here NOW. Victoria is here and she ran off half the cast. She is driving everyone insane!" Lucas hung up before Julian could offer advice, ask questions, or proclaim his reunion with Brooke.

Looking around Brooke's bedroom for his clothes proved to be a harder task than he could have imagined. The two lovers hadn't exactly been conscious of where they were dropping or throwing clothing items the night before. He couldn't help grinning, remembering, as he discovered each item of his and Brooke's wardrobe throughout the room. Julian was bending over looking underneath Brooke's bed for his left shoe when he felt her hands rub his hips. If it wasn't his fault for hiring Victoria, Julian would have thrown Brooke back on the bed when he saw she was still damp from the shower and only wearing a white towel. She leaned against him causing his shirt to get wet from her hair as she kissed him with such an intensity Julian began to doubt they had actually had sex only minutes earlier.

Julian lifted his head and chuckled with appreciation and regret that he couldn't' have her again before leaving. Brooke dropped her towel and began kidding him while pushing him back down on the bed. Straddling Julian's hips she moved her hands to unbutton his shirt, but froze when she head his groan of frustration.

Julian's gaze took in all of Brooke and the closed his eyes only to still see her beautiful _naked_ body in his mind. How the _fuck_ does he bring up she-who-shall-not-be-named while she is on freaking top of him – _naked! _He opened his eyes to see her perfect breasts, and he quickly closed them shut, squeezing his eyelids tight.

Brooke silently watch his reactions with amusement until she heard him groan, "Brooke I can't. Lucas is freaking out about your mother terrorizing the set. I've got to go fire Victoria." He said apologetically and trepidation. Their fight was still fresh and he was worried this reminder would lead to a regression of their progress.

However, Brooke's reaction completely caught Julian by surprise. She squeezed her legs and pressed herself further onto him. She abruptly and roughly held his hands above his head and kissed him hard. "You don't know how hot that just made me… firing Victoria." She whispered into his ear and then laughed as she stood up.

Julian tried reaching for her and stammered in protest as he watched Brooke slowly and seductively strut to her desk to retrieve an envelope

He had given her the night before. Watching Brooke cross the room, _still naked_, made it impossible for Julian to comprehend what she was doing until it was too late. Brooke wordlessly ripped the documents into pieces then threw them in the air. A couple of pieces of the legal confetti clung to her hair and she sat on the bed facing him.

"Julian, don't jeopardize the movie to get out of the contract with Victoria. It isn't worth it. I understand and I appreciate your effort, but it isn't necessary." Her voice was firm and her eyes showed a calm strength that made Julian admire her even more. He was reminded earlier of Nathan's comment not to underestimate the size of Brooke's heart.

He squeezed her hand and softly kissed her lips. Brooke smiled sweetly at him, "I think you staying in business and having to deal with Bitchtoria is really the best lesson." She gave a true laugh and slapped his shoulder, "She is like a PMS-Godzilla bitch and you're just little ol' Tokyo." All Julian could do was hang his head in defeat and laugh as he sat back enjoying the view of Brooke getting dressed.

Later…

Two months had seen the wedding of Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott. The two enjoyed a beautiful ceremony that seemed to be cursed to be perfectly boring and devoid of any scandalous drama. During the ceremony, Julian and Samantha sat next to each other making fun of the other guests and of course the wedding party themselves. After Sam's loud snort and Julian's barely contained chuckle, they desperately tried to contain their laughter to prevent receiving more death glares from Brooke, Haley, and Nathan from the altar. As the ceremony progressed, neither Julian nor Sam (and especially Brooke) would admit they were each imagining the day Julian and Brooke were exchanging vows before friends, family, and G-d.

Three months had seen the uncomplicated birth of Sawyer Brooke Scott. Everyone was instantaneously in love with the newest addition to Tree Hill. Brooke was honored to be a godmother for the second time with her namesake. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to retain any rights to Baby Brooke, but she was inspired to create "Big Belly Brooke" a maternity line when she found herself making all of Peyton's clothes. She had to laugh that she actually didn't mind the pairing of "big belly" with her name, and she looked forward to the day she was designing her own maternity dresses.

Four moths included the finalization of Samantha's adoption. There was uncertainty if it would actually happen after Sam's birth mother returned. Samantha was grateful for her birth mother's interest and return, but ultimately she knew that DNA did not determine who her mom actually was. Surprisingly, Julian was the biggest obstacle to the adoption. He argued that Sam should be a "Baker" or at least a "Davis-Baker" like the Jolie-Pitt's. Samantha was thrilled he wanted her to legally be a part of his family and he wanted to officially be recognized as her father. Brooke couldn't deny her daughter and the man she loved. She quickly found herself legally bound with Julian as the guardian of a 16 year old teenager.

Five months… that's how long Julian Baker had to work with Victoria Davis. Brooke knew the days Julian had to deal personally with her mother because he would just stare at her in awe as if trying to comprehend how she was the spawn of Victoria. Well, that and the gifts of course. Each day Julian spoke to or actually saw Victoria, he would bring Brooke flowers, chocolate, even jewelry. It was as if Julian was unconsciously apologizing to her and still making amends for hiring her former company for his film.

Six months and the film was over. Julian was busy as ever with post-production details and preparing for distribution. But life in Tree Hill was returning to normal. The actors had returned to Hollywood, sets and props dismantled, and the town was turning its attention towards Basketball season.

Seven months found Julian and Brooke professionally busier and more successful than ever before. What Brooke had joked about her and Lucas with their fake engagement was a prophecy for her and Julian. He was earning accolades and prestige from his work on Lucas's film, and directors were personally calling to request him for their upcoming films. Brooke worked constantly doing what she loved most – design. She partnered with Millie, her former assistant and her good friend Mouth's current wife, to form a new fashion company to include her new lines.

However busy the couple found themselves, the two found time each night to rediscover one another. They continued to make date nights a monthly ritual that could not be broken to spend quality time with one another despite their chaotic schedules. Tonight's date night had horrible timing as usual with deadlines and meetings. However, tonight was different because Samantha had stayed home from school with a nasty cold.

Once Julian arrived home, Brooke approached him with pouting eyes and lips, "Julian why don't we order in for tonight? Sam's sick and we're both swamped." Her voice was filled with regret and obligation to her daughter, but Julian was determined for them to be selfish for once and abandon their responsibilities for the evening.

"Brooke," he whined, "this has been my light at the end of this hellacious week. Besides we can't cancel, it sets a dangerous precedent." She looked towards the sneezing and tightly bundled Samantha watching TV on the couch. Julian lifted Sam's face and said, "She's fine! She just needs a little makeup," to which both ladies threw nearby objects at him.

"Thanks JuJu… I can hear you now saying that to my corpse." Sam coughed with a scowl. "Careful Sammy, you're not supposed to handle dangerous machinery under the influence of cold meds and that includes your wit." Julian replied with a gentle nudge. He went to ruffle Sam's hair, but she noticed his hand lingered on her forehead, checking for a sign of fever.

"Mom! Julian's touching me!" Sam screamed in a hoarse voice to Brooke.

"Julian…" Brooke warned from their bedroom.

Julian leaned down to Sam, "I can't believe you told on me to your mom. You're such a tattle tale." He stuck his tongue out towards Sam as she started exhaling loudly in his direction, "Careful JuJu, I might be contagious." Julian laughed as he walked back to his and Brooke's bedroom.

He was pleased to see that Brooke had already changed into a strapless cocktail dress and was reapplying her lipstick. Julian gave a low whistle of appreciation for the revealing dress and kissed the area of her neck that met her bare shoulder. He mumbled, "I love you" into her soft, fragrant skin and looked up to meet her gaze in the mirror.

"I know," she responded then turned to kiss his lips before saying "I love you" against his neck. Tempted to say "_Fuck it!"_ and stay home with his girls, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and caressed her back. He kissed her again then pulled himself away saying, "We better get going before we don't make it out of the bedroom for the night." He looked down at her with the grin that still made Brooke's lady business flutter.

Dinner was at Brooke's favorite bistro and they had a table that was secluded from the crowd, but could still perfectly hear the local jazz band playing near the bar area. After eating dinner, Julian and Brooke gently swayed in each other's arms to the bands cover of Etta James's "At Last." There was no singer, but Julian and Brooke each sang over one another on different lines. The sever brought out a piece of the infamous chocolate cake as the couple returned to their table. Julian grinned as he watched recognition shine on Brooke's face. Brooke looked up at him surprised, "They don't make this dessert here." Julian took a fork and lifted a piece of cake to Brooke's lips just as he did on their "second" date. Brooke opened her mouth and slowly chewed and swallowed the cake before taking a sip of wine. This time, however, she took the fork and fed Julian a bite of cake before kissing his lips. The taste of chocolate and wine brought back memories of their first date with each other and they mumbled "cake fetish" against each other's lips.

The theater was only a couple of blocks from the bistro, and the mild weather was perfect for a stroll downtown. Julian avoided the box office and opened the door for Brooke explaining her he bought the tickets earlier on his way home for work. They avoided the concession area and made their way towards their theater oblivious to the stares and whispers from the other patrons. The two local celebrities continued to draw attention in public after the movie wrapped.

They entered their theater and Brooke was surprised to see it empty. She whispered, "When does the movie start?" looking around anxiously. Julian whispered "a few minutes," and guided her to a seat near the middle of the theater. The lights were already partially dimmed and it was difficult for her to see anything other than Julian's face and his fingers laced between hers.

She got a mischievous look on her face and removed her hand from his and boldly reached for Julian's zipper. He instantly grabbed her hand and nervously looked around. He turned to her amused and touched his forehead to hers, "Easy baby… let's wait to see if anyone else comes in first."

The lights went completely dark and the previews started. Brooke was slightly annoyed he had stopped her from unzipping his pants. _What guy doesn't want to fool around in a movie theater?_ She looked at Julian's profile and sighed _A man who makes movies for a living._ He was completely engrossed in the preview, critically analyzing the smallest details. _Who was she kidding… if Julian tried to slip his hands under her skirt at a fashion show she would at least wait until intermission._ She attempted to rationalize his earlier actions, but she couldn't help to impatiently drum her fingers on his upper thigh.

The previews were finally over and she directed her attention to the dark screen. Suddenly she was aware she had no idea what they were about to see. "Julian what movie is this?" she whispered.

"Shhh!" Julian pointed at the screen for her to pay attention.

_He did NOT just shush me!_ Brooke narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth "Well, it better be a romantic-comedy… and it better be good." She was silenced by the familiar music that had begun to play.

Brooke easily recognized the song as one of Haley's latest, she had only heard it a couple of days ago in Peyton's studio. _That can't be right… she just finished it. _She looked at Julian then tugged on his pant leg when he wouldn't meet her gaze. He grinned at her and pointed again to the screen and mouthed the word, "watch." Haley's song played as various scenes of Tree Hill flashed by on the screen. Suddenly there was her Sam then Lucas, Peyton, Nathan… and they were acting! Tears gathered in her eyes as Brooke realized she had read these words before. This was the script Julian had written for her so many months ago. Sam played Brooke while everyone else obviously played themselves, well except for Victoria. Her mother was played by none other than Skillz dressed in horrible drag. Julian had stopped watching the film once Brooke's attention was focused on the screen. He could only watch Brooke as she laughed and cried in reaction to her friend's dreadful acting and butchery of his words.

The final scene showed "Brooke" and Julian holding hands and walking away from the camera down the beach. As the screen faded to black another of Haley's songs began to play as the screen went black then the words "wait, there's more" scrolled across the screen. The lights started to come up softly. Julian handed Brooke a wrapped gift and she smiled at him through the tears in her eyes. She ripped the paper to discover the same copy of_ Atlas Shrugged_ Julian had bought for her the first time they met. He once again flipped the cover open and she saw his now familiar handwriting with his phone number and "Julian," but underneath there was a new inscription.

She looked up at Julian with questioning eyes then saw the movie screen. Just in case her eyes were deceiving her, the screen reaffirmed what was printed in the book.

_Will you marry me, Brooke Davis?_

Julian took her hand then slipped out of his chair to fall onto his knee in front of her. Speechless, she squeezed his hand and frantically nodded her head "yes." The silent acceptance of his proposal was all Julian needed. He reached into his pocket and instead of handing her a receipt he slipped a diamond ring onto her finger.

Brooke continued to cry as Julian kissed her lips and pulled her up for an embrace.

"Damn! She said no." Brooke and Julian turned to see the cast of the film entering the theater. Julian laughed and Brooke couldn't remember a time he smiled more or looked so happy. Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Skillz, Mille, Mouth, Jamie, even Sam rushed into the theater to congratulate the two.

The group of friends remained in the theater for another hour toasting with champagne (and ginger ale for Sam and Jamie) as the group celebrated. Eventually it was time to return home. Julian, Sam, and Brooke walked back through downtown to retrieve the car from the bistro. Julian watched Brooke proudly show off her ring to Sam who simply rolled her eyes. She had seen it plenty of times before and had actually helped Julian pick this particular ring over a month ago. Watching mother and daughter laugh and squeal excitedly over wedding plans and details, Julian couldn't help but shake his hand and grin. He was a man who had found perfection.


End file.
